charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Neena's Mate
Neena's Mate is a nameless witch; one of the two first ever created when he came into contact with the All. The other being his lover, Neena. History First Witches His story started from the first days of humanity. When the world was dark, a spiritual energy ran through everything that existed, neither Good nor Evil. The Elders called it the All. Thousands of years ago, a woman came across that Nexus. She alerted her mate of what she had found. At first they were afraid of it, but she pushed past that fear and tapped into this power. The woman was infused with more of The All than any human was supposed to possess. The woman shared that power with her mate and it changed them, making them immortal. It bonded them forever to one another and to the All. They ascended to a place of pure, utter bliss that they shared with the All, known as the Higher Realm. However, their presence there affected the Earth as the All was contained to the Higher Realm. As a result, the world started to die. The only way to save the world was for the woman and her mate to separate their powers and allow the power of the All to flow freely again. The woman and man were forced to abandon the Higher Realm, never to return again. Separation Once back on Earth, the woman gave birth to a pair of twins that were conceived while she was in the Higher Realm. The first child was a female and had powers like her mother, just not as strong, and it was from this child that witches came. The second child was a male born with the same abilities, but he used the magic for dark purposes, and that gave rise to warlocks. Their other children possessed no magic of their own, but they and their descendants could tap into the All as practitioners. Every time a witch was born, he or she would inherit a tiny piece of the All. However, with every new descendant, the All began to weaken, as it was spreading too thinly. In order to reclaim some of the magic it had lost, it needed one of the two immortals to return to the Higher Realm. The Elders were forced to make a decision and chose Neena's mate. Against his will, he was taken away from Neena, and she was alone for the first time in forever. Reunion After millennia of loneliness, Neena formed an army of demons, collected the powers of both the Source of All Evil and an Elder, Kyle Brody, and tried to forcefully unite the Upper Regions and the Underworld. She was eventually stopped by the joint efforts of the Elders and the spirits of the Warren Line. While the Angels of Destiny agreed with Neena that there had been too much interference on their part and promised to make amends to her descendants, they refused to let her return to the Higher Realm as they felt she needed to be punished for her crimes: they banished her to the dimension that she had created, where she would never escape now that her powers were permanently bound. However, understanding what drove her to do what she did, and their undeniable responsibility in the matter, they made amends to her as well: for six months out of every year, Neena's beloved would join her, but for the rest of the time he would remain with the All—the only compromise they could offer. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate objects and beings through the use of a map and a crystal. *'Mediumship:' The ability to commune with spirits of the dead. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to live an infinite lifespan at an arrested age. Notes and Trivia * He is almost two and a half million years old, as Leo said she was around since the first days of humanity. * The origin of Neena and her mate shares many similarities to the story of Adam and Eve. Appearances Neena's Mate appeared in a total of 1 comic issue throughout the franchise. Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Witches Category:Banished